


My path on your skin

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Rei, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, not aromantic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Red and white. The strokes on his canvas, thin, sharp but also in a way delicate, are slowly forming a complex web of perfect angles, tight knots, and the process might look like a religious ceremony, but almost a surgical operation too. Such is Rei's attention in tying ropes together, such is his precision in knowing where each knot will make the rope tense.</i><br/>Reigisa fic with shibari and aftercare!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My path on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilana_9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilana_9/gifts).



> Hopefully I didn't make a fool of myself with this. I've never been into bondage but I'm fascinated with shibari as a practice, it seem very interesting and I really find the results aesthetically pleasing. Like the sets of pictures with ropes forming a tree and stuff. Very nice.   
> So anyway this was for an italian porn fest, I basically beta-read it while translating in English so if it seems sloppy please remember I'm not anglophone! ;;

Red and white. The strokes on his canvas, thin, sharp but also in a way delicate, are slowly forming a complex web of perfect angles, tight knots, and the process might look like a religious ceremony, but almost a surgical operation too. Such is Rei's attention in tying ropes together, such is his precision in knowing where each knot will make the rope tense.  
"Rei-chan," whispers the small, hoarse, begging voice of the body he's tying with devotion. He immediately looks down, worried, and gets overwhelmed by a ray of trust, and a little tired smile. "When will you be done?"  
"I'm almost there, Nagisa-kun," Rei replies low, making sure the knot he tightened around the chest will let the boy kneeling on the tatami breathe easily, and he looks down at his parted thighs, at his body bent forward while his arms are tied behind his back. Incapacitated to touch Rei. That is driving Nagisa insane. He's always all touching, his body is now completely naked under all those red webs and knots. And Rei is still fully dressed, sober, in a respectable fashion, he is looking at the young man's body all contracted with tension and he sighs. "You're beautiful."  
Nagisa smiles right away, with a sincere curve to his lips that even as small as it is, it seems to lighten the room up while in reality the light is dim since Rei prefers him that way, only illuminated by grazing light that will highlight all the spots where the rope is pressing onto Nagisa's pale and smooth skin. The sun is dying, giving them almost the perfect, blue-like lighting, but it's not right yet. There is time to finish his work.  
"Rei-chan..." Nagisa whines, with his fingers brushing just slightly on his lower lip. The demand is implicit, Rei catches it, but he smiles petting through blond strands of hair that bends his head backwards, hopefully, since now he is all in Rei's power.   
"Later, when I'm done," he replies, going back to work and finishing a complicated web around the other's waist, to pass the last part of the robe behind him, between his buttocks, and finally holding the rope in his hand, stretched between Nagisa's leg.   
He takes a couple of steps back and then lets it go, his features serious but satisfaction pulsating in his irises. Nagisa is absolutely marvelous, tied up like that. The softness of his flesh is stressed by how easily the rope dug into it, leaving red tracks on it. His body seems to be contracted, but his closed eyes and his head naturally dropped on his chin give his thin and graceful figure an air of sublime abandon, almost poetic.

  
Nagisa hears the soft thuds of steps toward the bed. Rei grabs his camera and proceeds to instruct his boyfriend: "tilt your head back, show me your adam's apple... great, Nagisa-kun."  
Nagisa obeys easily, his eyes still closed and his visage turning pink when he hears the clicks of shots being taken, conscious of his hardness highlighted by the weave of red webs and knots forming a ring around the base of it.   
"Rei-chan," he whispers again with a whine and lets his head drop again on his chest. "My arms ache..."  
"Oh! I-I'm sorry. Just a second, Nagisa-kun. Just a second then I'll untie you..." Rei replies, with a sharp pain to his chest now. He is used to making sure Nagisa is well, that he's not in any kind of pain, and now he wonders whether he did anything wrong, whether there are knots too tight along the spinal cord. He wonders whether he really is experienced enough to do this. And to think he studied the theory and methods to make safe knots perfectly...  
But Nagisa smiles when he looks up at him, with a glance that might look innocent and normal to anyone else, but with a thin veil of desire that only Rei learnt to recognize immediately. He smiles, a bit relieved, walking closer to shoot a few more pictures from more precise angles to show his work of weaving and knots, with rays starting from each of the latter to hold Nagisa in a hug maybe apparently cold, but twined all around him by loving fingers. Because of them, the rope seems to be charged with tenderness, to vibrate with it.   
"Done," Rei finally announces, sitting on his heels in front of Nagisa and holding his chin up with the palm of his hand, his brows joining in worry. "Does it hurt?"  
"Not much," Nagisa replies with a grin and glossy eyes. The following kiss is slow, tender, however hungry. Their names exchange and mix on their lips, mix together with their breaths and small moans popping on Nagisa's lips like chirps. Rei's hand lowers to touch and palm between Nagisa's legs.  
"Nagisa-kun, you truly are beautiful," Rei repeats, beginning to brush with the palm of his hand on the underside of Nagisa's sex, slowly, with a proud and hungry warmth beginning to fill his chest up when the other's moans become more urgent, sighing, with pleas expressed by the big eyes of the man tied up in front of him.   
"Rei-chan... please, free me," Nagisa begs with his voice still whiny, his hips bucking a little to meet the hand that now wraps around him, and then he moans again all tense, with his body feeling like it's boiling, like it was placed in front of a burning fire. His thighs seem to tremble a little when one of Rei's slender fingers ghosts on the tip of his sex only to slide down softly, with a small kiss being pressed on Nagisa's small nose, with the tip of it feeling a bit cold. However Nagisa does not seem to feel anything aside from way too elusive and light touches, aside from the rising hotness in his body, aside from his need to find release.   
"What do you want to do when I untie you?" Rei asks, tickling the other's testicles with his fingertips, softly, almost imperceptible, and a smile that seems victorious, with satisfied revenge for every time Nagisa made him flustered.   
"Eat something and then sleep next to you," Nagisa replies, earnest, with a small trembling voice. Those words seem to make Rei's chest tighten, and he decides to start pumping faster with butterflies awakening in the pit of his stomach. He feels like hugging Nagisa now, kissing him, but first he starts by untying the knots backwards, with Nagisa abandoned lethargic against him, who feels his muscles relax as his arms get freed.   
And yet, he already misses that pressure on his skin, the signs Rei left on him. He looks at his own skin, while the red gradually disappears to turn pale again, and lets a sigh leave his lips when Rei touches his chin to kiss him again, but this time luxuriously, not having forgotten that Nagisa still has to climax, that his blood is now rushing more freely downwards.

  
So they lie together on the bed, the ropes forgotten on the floor.   
Nagisa whines again, low, and his eyes fixate Rei's, melted, while Rei kisses and pets him lovingly. His hand slides up and down Nagisa's slightly wet sex. He does it gleefully, even though he does not ever feel the need to experience the same sensations Nagisa is. Looking at his face contracting slightly and turning pink; sensing Nagisa's warm breaths on his own lips, feeling him pulsate in his hand... they are all fascinating experiences, and he always feels so grateful when he can see his sweet man, his boyfriend made of sunshine, come undone with such adorable expression in the moments when he allows himself to open up and show himself.   
When he comes, Nagisa tenses up with stuttering hips and Rei holds him immediately close, feeling the now naked skin of his torso spot with warm liquid, and kisses him to breathe his voice, to enjoy the last peek through the vulnerable gash to Nagisa's self, before wrapping up again in a cocoon of joy that he learnt to use as his shield.   
Today joy seems to be genuine though, from the way his lucid eyes seem to widen to embrace Rei with them as well.  
Nagisa falls asleep first, while Rei lazily treads along the surviving signs of the ropes with his fingertips. Then he holds him tight, tender, soothing what's left of the discomfort with his fingers quietly tracing invisible path on the back of Nagisa's body.


End file.
